Lukewarm
by Aslan4king1st
Summary: Elsa has learned how to start and stop her powers but the struggles of being queen have stopped her from progressing them any further. She needs help to master her ice powers so she visits the trolls for help. The trolls already has a secret weapon from the guild Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she jumped to the side. She tripped and fell over as shards of ice shredded the sleeve of her gown.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Elsa exclaimed as she held her hands out apologetically at Anna. This was the third time today that she was trying to decorate the castle with ice, only to have a different effect than she had originally desired. She looked down at her hand and shook her head as the frost radiated from it.

"Elsa, what's going on? I thought you had a better grasp on your powers." Anna stood and hurried to her sister's side, ignoring the dress's state.

"I don't know. I haven't had any real issues until now. There have been simple problems, yes, but nothing that could've hurt you." Elsa closed her hand to stop the frost.

Anna reached out and placed her hand on top of Elsa's. "Remember to focus on love."

Elsa gave her sister a small smile and placed her other hand on Anna's. "Thank you. It does help, but I feel as though I need to do something other than just turning my powers on and off. There has to be something more to mastering my magic."

Anna's brow furrowed as she thought deep. Elsa started giggling at the strange shapes that the lines on Anna's forehead made as she had a silent conversation with herself.

Anna looked up, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," giggled Elsa. After Elsa's giggles had settled, her brow furrowed in contemplation of what she could possibly do. She wouldn't dare practice her powers in the castle in fear of hurting anyone. Going up to the mountain would be much too difficult while managing the kingdom.

"What about traveling and finding a master? You know, someone that might be able to help you." Anna chirped.

Elsa blinked a few times as she pulled her thoughts to focus on what her sister was saying. "What do you mean? Are you suggestion that I leave the kingdom?"

"Yeah," Anna smiled. "You can't be the only one out there with magic like this. I can take care of everything until you're ready to return, as long as you promise to keep in touch and send me letters and chocolate."

"That's a big decision that we would have to think about before jumping into it, I would have to teach you how to answer the royal letters, and address the nation, and-"

"Oh, Elsa, you'd think I was a bumbling idiot or something." Anna waved a hand in the air as if batting the idea away. "I've been watching you, and not to mention, mother and father gave me the same princess training before they…" She trailed off.

Elsa placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "You know what? You're right. I'm due for a vacation."

Anna grinned, "You mean it? I'll be queen while you're gone?" She squealed and wrapped her arms around her sister tightly. "Thank you so much, Elsa!"

Elsa let out a slight grunt as Anna grabbed her tightly, "Ok, ok, may I breathe again?" She croaked.

"Oh, sorry!" Anna stepped back and smoothed the front of her dress with a big smile on her face.

"Let's get you ready for the new responsibilities that you'll be taking over." Elsa took Anna's arm in hers and they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Gray! Gray wake up!"

Gray stirred as the strange and grating noise that near shattered his eardrums.

"Gray! GET UP!" Natsu grabbed Gray by the arm and pulled him out of the bed. Gray fell to the floor with a thunk.

He scrambled to his feet and glared into the eyes of what had to be the most annoying person in the world, Natsu. 'What do you want? I was sleeping!" Gray shouted into Natsu's face.

"It's time to leave for our mission, ice skull!" Natsu shouted back.

"What did you call me, kindle for brains?" Gray spat.

A red headed woman rolled her eyes and grabbed Natsu's and Gray's necks, slamming their heads together.

"OW! Erza! What was that for?" Gray shouted while rapidly rubbing his head.

"Because, you two were being idiots, now get ready and meet us out front in 5 minutes."

Gray continued to get dressed and slide his coat on. After he exited the building he was greeted with a tight hug from Lucy. "Good Morning, Gray!" She released and stepped back adjusting the strap on her shoulder bag. Lucy was one of Gray's good friends as well as a member of his team, along with Erza, a magical warrior, Happy, a Flying blue cat, and Nastu, an annoying pain in the butt. He knew that Natsu was powerful, but he irritated Gray to no end.

Gray nodded at Lucy, "Morning, What was this mission that you seemed so excited to take for the group but not willing to share about?"

Lucy giggled, "It's a surprise!"

Gray rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright then, lead the way, I suppose."

* * *

Elsa grabbed another teetering stack of papers that she had been neglecting and steadied it. She reached for her ink and quill to write a letter back to a neighboring nation when there was a soft knock at the door to her study.

"Come in." She called out while returning her quill to the jar.

"Hey your highness," Kristoff smiled as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all," Elsa lied, "Anything for my brother-in-law."

"Anna told me about the complications that you are having with your powers." He flopped himself into the chair in front of Elsa's desk. He wasn't fully ready for the royal life, but he was getting better.

Elsa folded her hands on the desk in front of her, "I am."

Kristoff shrugged, "Have you gone to talk to my family?" Elsa furrowed her brow, she remembered the references to the trolls being his family but she only had memories of them from when she was a child.

"I have not," she tilted her head slightly, "Why do you ask?"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, "I figured that since they helped in the past, maybe they could help again." He stood and rubbed his palms on his lap. Nervous, she noticed.

"Kristoff, you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you with my powers." Elsa chuckled as she stood.

Kristoff gave a small smile, "It's not that, your highness," he seemed to stumble over the words.

"Then what?" Elsa asked with slight concern.

"I need to be going, Anna's expecting me." And he turned and left. Elsa lowered herself down into her seat. "I wonder what has him spooked." Elsa asked herself before she went to return to her letters. When she picked up the quill, it was stuck inside a frozen jar of ink. Elsa let out a sigh of frustration and pushed her chair away from her desk. She strolled down the halls glancing out at the distant forests beyond the castle walls.

"They did help me once, I'm sure they could help me again." She whispered Kristoff's words. She turned and dashed down the halls to the stables, grabbing her gloves and a cloak on her way. Once she found her horse, she raced off towards the forest.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there?" Natsu groaned.

"It shouldn't be too much further!" Lucy giggled as she strode ahead of the group.

Erza quickened her pace to catch up to Lucy and spoke in a soft voice, "Where are we going Lucy? This seems to be a very long journey for just a surprise mission."

Lucy leaned in, "Promise not to tell Gray or Natsu?"

Erza blinked, "Oh yes! This is what girls do isn't it? They share secrets! Yes, I promise."

Lucy giggled, "We have a mission from some magical trolls that have asked for our help to train an inexperienced ice mage. I thought Gray would love to have someone to teach his magic to."

"Lucy, that's a kind gesture, but you can't use guild resources and members in such a wasteful way." Erza scolded.

"I didn't want to let on that this trip was just for Gray, and I thought we could use a vacation while Gray earns us our money! Of course we'll help where we can, but how much help do you think we will actually be with ice magic?"

Erza slammed a fist into her other hand, "Yes! We could be targets for training for Gray's student! Fantastic idea Lucy!"

Lucy looked up down the path. There was a clearing that seemed to be opening up and it was filled with stones and boulders of all shapes and sizes. Lucy dashed up ahead of the group into the clearing, almost stumbling over the stones.

"Hello? We're from Fairy Tail. You asked for us?" She rotated slowly, looking into the woods in hope of finding the trolls that had sent notice.

The rest of the gang huffed up and into the clearing.

"Lucy, where's the trolls?" Natsu looked around, "Maybe they forgot because they're a little dense- OW!" Natsu had stubbed his toe on a boulder. "HEY! Was that there before?"

"It's a boulder, rock for brains, it can't move" Gray sighed.

"What did you just call me?" Natsu started shouting at Gray

"Boys, calm down." Erza spoke sternly.

"Aye…" they both muttered

Happy flew over and plopped on Lucy's head, "Lucy, did you mess up again?"

"What do you mean again!?" Lucy shouted.

Every one of the boulder suddenly started to shift and move. The group shouted in shock as the boulders rolled to surround Lucy. Erza changed into her battle armor, Natsu's fisted ignited, and Gray's hands started to radiate frost. The boulders rumbled to a stop and then started popping open to reveal strange grey creatures with grass jewelry and large noses.

Lucy looked at them, "You're the trolls!"

A troll started to roll towards Lucy and the other started to make way for him. he popped open and looked up at Lucy with a large smile. "Ah, I'm glad you are here, I am Pabbie."

Lucy smiled, "The pleasure is all mine!"

Pabbie looked at the rest of the group. "You are here to help our young magic user?"

Lucy nodded, "Uh-huh! Gray is the one that will be teaching!" She held a hand out to a very confuse very naked Gray. "Gray! Where's your clothes?!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Gray stuttered. "Teaching?" then he noticed his thin shorts. "Aah!" and he ducked behind a tree to redress.

The trolls looked at each other and then up at Lucy.

"Eh heh," chuckled Lucy, nervously, "He's a great ice wizard, if that helps…"

Pabbie chuckled, "He will be just fine." Pabbie looked over at Gray as he emerged from the woods dressed again. "Would you be willing to demonstrate your powers for us?"

Gray glared at Lucy, who shrugged and waved her hands, "Go ahead!"

Gray took a big sigh and closed his eyes. Making a fist on the palm of his other hand, he shouted, "Ice Make, Lance!" his hands became engulfed in ice as it poured from his hands and extended to his sides to create a very well crafted lance. Gray turned and launched the lance into the air and returned to his original position, "Ice Make, Ice Cannon!" and a huge orb of ice launched from his fists and flew through the air, shattering the lance. The remaining ice pieces snowed down over the group. He turned to look at the trolls. "Does that suffice?"

Pabbie smiled, "Let's ask the snow queen herself." And he motioned to another path that lead into the clearing. A girl, with blond hair that trailed from her cloak hood, emerged from the shadows with a look of cautioned awe on her face.

"You… you have the ability to control ice as well?" she whispered as she held her gloved hands to her chest.

Gray looked over at Lucy than Erza silently quizzing them with his eyes and then back to Elsa. "Yes…"

Elsa's smile spread across her face, "You're the answer to my problems…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa! This is where you live?" Natsu exclaimed in awe as he rotated in the castle's entrance hall. The crystal chandelier chimed gently overhead. The plush red carpet flowed down the marble staircase and spilled into the entrance hall.

Elsa smirked, "Yes... Natsu, was it?"

Natsu didn't respond as he pointed at a door. It was ruby in color and had golden boarders lining the framing. "What's in there?" He looked at Elsa.

"That's the ballroom." She motioned towards it. "Would you like to see-"

Before Elsa had finished her sentence, Natsu dashed for the door and busted in.

Elsa giggled and shook her head. "Is he always so curious?" she said to Gray as she nodded her head towards the ballroom doors.

"If by curious, you mean an idiot, than yeah." He rolled his eyes. "He will run off and do anything without thinking of others first."

"I feel that curiosity is something that needs to be explored." Elsa spoke as she glanced back over at the ballroom door. "It's what helped me when I needed a chance to get away. I discovered myself and built on my simple powers by experimenting and testing their limits."

Gray watched Elsa as she spoke with a look of contemplation. He had all but refused this job, but there was something about this girl that kept him from doing so.

"WHERE'S THE BALLS?" Natsu's voice echoed from the ballroom. He stormed into the main entrance hall. "You told me it's the ballroom, how can it be the ballroom without any balls!"

"That's what I've been asking since I was 7." Anna ran down the stairs as fast as she could, holding the front of her forest green dress scooped up in her arms. You could see the bottom of her knickers as her feet quickly scaled the velvet stairs.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded, "Put your dress down!"

"What? Do you want me to die on those stairs?" She huffed down the last few stairs and dashed over to stand next to Elsa. Dropping her dress, Anna leaned forward with her hands on her knees breathing heavy. After a few breaths, she straightened upright and looked as proper as she could, a big grin on her face.

"So, who are your guests?" She asked sweetly, as she folded her hands in front of her.

Elsa pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and motioned a hand outward. "This is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and happy from a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Do fairies have tails?" Anna interrupted Elsa and asked Lucy.

Lucy chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head, "Um, I never thought to ask, heh, sorry."

Anna waved her hands in a dismissive way, "Oh, it's no problem at all!"

Elsa cleared her throat and continued, "And Fairy Tail is a guild of Wizards."

Anna looked at her sister and blinked as the information settled. "You mean-?"

Elsa's smile grew, "Gray is going to be teaching me how to better control my ice magic."

Anna let out a squeal of delight and wrapped her arms around her sister, squeezing tightly.

"I told you!" She exclaimed, "I told you there would be someone out there that could help you!" She turned to look at Gray, grasped his hand in a fashion more like Kristoff than a princess and pumped his hand up and down,

"How can I ever thank you?" She said.

It was Gray's turn to chuckle nervously. "It's nothing really; it's nice to meet another ice mage."

Anna released Gray's hand and looked at the crew that had arrived. "Please," She said in a sweet, proper way, "Stay here and make yourselves at home."

* * *

After the servants in the castle led Gray, Nastu, Erza, Happy, and Lucy to their rooms, they all met in the dining hall. The dining hall was longer than it was wide and in the center was a long crystal table that had swirling snowflake designs on the sides. Along the top of the table, there was dining plates of all shapes and sizes lining the outside edge, each accompanied by a tall backed metal chair. Each chair had a silver glimmer to it showing an adventure that had been carved into it.

"Welcome, Everyone!" Elsa smiled as she entered the room from a doorway on the opposite side, Anna and Kristoff, who was uncomfortable in his dress clothes, entered behind her.

"Please have a seat. I've been informed that dinner will be starting shortly." Elsa took her spot at the head of the table, lowering herself gracefully.

Anna walked up to her seat and waited for Kristoff to pull her seat out. She gave him and sideward glance before he jolted with an "Oh!" and rushed to pull out her chair.

Elsa smiled, he really was improving, it was just taking the troll raised man a little longer to get used to the castle lifestyle. After everyone sat down, Elsa noticed how Lucy knew which plate and piece of silverware to use and when.

"Lucy," Elsa spoke after wiping her mouth on her napkin. "Were you raised in royalty?"

Happy chimed in, "Her family's rich and they had lots of money that they used to buy things like expensive plates and napkins."

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

Elsa smiled, "That would explain your knowledge of manner-" she was cut off by a loud crash from down the table. Natsu had knocked a porcelain plate off the table onto the floor.

"Watch what you're doing, numbskull!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Me? That was your fault!" Natsu stood, knocking the chair back and over, causing it to land with a loud clang. The two started to bicker more and more, grabbing and punching.

Elsa was appalled by the behavior of her guests and stood, "Stop it, you two!" She attempted to call over their bickering, unable to get any respite from the pointless noise.

Natsu threw a punch at Gray, connecting, and causing the both of them to fall into a table that contained priceless items that fell to the ground with a spine tingling shatter. Elsa stepped out from her seat.

"Stop!" She shouted, holding her hands out. Two huge jagged chunks of ice formed in the air as they flew and connected with Gray and Natsu. The ice continued to push them across the room and slam them into the walls. Natsu and Gray let out a scream of shock and pain. Lucy, Erza, Anna, and Kristoff jumped up and stared at what just happened with awe and fear. Elsa's face instantaneously changed from anger to shock as she reached her hands out and grasped her hands as if grabbing at the air and pulled back. The chunks of ice pulled off of Natsu and Gray and flew across the room and crashed into the opposite wall, shattering into smaller pieces. Natsu fell over onto his hands and knees, while Gray slid down the wall, unconscious, leaving a streak of blood behind. Elsa gasped and bolted over to where Gray was. Kneeling beside him, she gingerly lifted him into her arms. He was bleeding from his shoulder, where the ice had impaled him.

Anna grabbed at Kristoff's coat and asked him in a quick hushed voice to go and get the doctor, to which Kristoff nodded and rushed out of the room.

Lucy looked over at Erza who had her sword out, ready to fight, if the situation had escalated further.

Tears started streaming down Elsa's cheeks, "I didn't mean to do this, I'm so sorry!" She let out a sob. "I'm so sorry!"


End file.
